Talk:House Mormont
Revisions Why on earth are so many pages protected? It's making it very difficult for ordinary users to make good-faith edits, especially in light of the new season. Regardless, since I can't do the edits, it would be nice if someone with elevated privileges could change the Lady of Bear Island to Lyanna Mormont, since it appears that Maege Mormont is dead as of episode 2. : Done.--Ser Patrek (talk) 07:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Lyanna Mormont also needs to be added, both to the listing of members and to the family tree. TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:31, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :::In addition to Lyanna Mormont in the member section and family tree, the content also could use some updating. A lot of the "In the books" section is also TV show cannon through the HBO Viewer's Guide and Histories & Lore Blu-ray extras. WaitingForYou (talk) 14:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) New person In the books I noticed that when Robb Stark fought Jaime Lannister in defence of Riverrun, Robb had a personal guard and one of which was a woman named Cacey Mormont, Maege's eldest daughter, But this person isn't on the Mormont family tree 17:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC)Frost That's because the family tree is for the show, not the books. Until we either see Cacey Mormont, or another character mentions her on the show, she will not be added. - 17:53, October 27, 2015 (UTC) "Dacey" Mormont. With a "D".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 09:04, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Unblock Seriously, there's not even a History section. As if the Mormonts haven't been mentioned! Come on. — 09:59, May 26, 2016 (UTC)# :Agreed. - 10:01, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Updates Needed "The Broken Man" answered a few questions, namely that Maege is dead and Lyanna is the head of the house now. TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:26, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Exactly, please add.HartiCM (talk) 18:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Typo Please fix turncoa't'' -> turncloak. Also plz fix The army marches '''S'outh into the Ri'c'''erlands. -> The army marches south into the Riverlands. [[User:Speedit| '''Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 00:35, June 11, 2016‎ (UTC) Write error in section SEASON 1 There is a mistake in section Season 1, "The Riverlands", not "The Ricerlands"! --Exodianecross (talk) 20:24, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Protection This page has been locked to admin-only for three years with no reason given. - 13:04, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Wow "Lyanna Mormont joins Jon, Sansa, Tormund and Ser Davos for the parlay with Ramsay Bolton, Warden of the North. She intensely stares him down. " lol... Extinct? Linda Antonsson was asked about the status of House Mormont on one of her livestream reviews from Game of Thrones. She responded that the house might have to "dredge up some second cousins". While she's not involved in the show, the logic is rather sound -- we don't know that there ''aren't ''any cousins of Jeor and Maege, since the Mormonts are a fairly old house. Unlike the Umbers, they have not been acknowledged as entirely extinct on-screen. Indeed, between 8x01 and 8x02, the Umbers were listed as "unknown" rather than "extinct," as hypothetically Ned Umber could have had cousins before Jon is told that "the Umbers" are fighting with the dead. Princess Eska (talk) 02:09, May 3, 2019 (UTC)